Under Cover
by GreatWolf 64
Summary: 1 week. They have 1 week to get the info. 1 week to truly prove themselves. OC story. Better than the summary! Need 3 or more reviews on chapter one to update.


Under Cover, Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own ANYTHING… I own meh super hero though! And my friend owns hers.**

I walked through the hallways of Jump City High School. Ember and I went under cover for the Titans. I walked throughout the building as Ember pulled me behind a bush. "Jade! We need to think of fake names for ourselves! How about Zoey, Claire…" She started to blabber on. So, I interrupted her, "Amber and Jasmine! There." Here she goes again… " Can I call myself Jember?! Then we can be twinsys!" "No." **"**Please?"

As you can guess the arguing went on for a good hour. "Ok, ya' now what? Fine! Call yourself whatever! I don't care!" I hissed back. Suddenly, Ember pushed me out from behind the bush. Two teens were standing there. I saw Ember run out from behind the bush. I waved awkwardly at them. "Heh, heh… Hi?" I dashed after Jember… Er, Ember? Ugh, whatever her name was at the time. I ran off to my new "math class".

-TT-

"Student! We have two new kids joining us today." The teacher said. He stepped back to show Ember and I. Ember went first. "Hi! I'm Jasmine, but you can call me Jember!" She waved to our new class and put on asmile.My turn… "Hi, I'm Amber. _Don't ever_ call me Amb." I said with a glare. We sat down.

While I was, "Learning math" I thought about why humans even go to this place. Aren't they born smart? I was. This, now this was _certainly_ torture! Great. Now I know how Earthlings feel.. Wait, wait, wait… What about the information that the Justice League just _has_ to have? I pushed that thought to the back of my head for now. I took out my note book. I looked at Ember and she did the same. I drew a person from one of my favorite TV shows Beast Boy showed me, Zim from Invader Zim. (I do LOVE that show in real life 3) I saw a kid with blue eyes and messy black hair. He kept rubbing the side of his eyes. He looked familiar… I entered Embers' mind. "_Hey Ember, does that kid look familiar to you?" _I asked. She responded by saying, "_Yeah… But, who is he?"_ None of us knew…

-TT-

Math class finally ended, that kid left. After two more classes it was lunch. Ember and I got our food and sat down at an empty table. I used my fork to move my… What looked like corn around on the plat, not eating it. A red- headed girl came and sat down. "Hi, I'm Zoey. I saw you two in math today." Ember leaned near me and whispered, "Told you Zoey was a good name!" I gave her a death glare. "Amber, nice to meet you," I said and waved, "This is Jasmine." I said in a bored tone. "Hi! I'm Em-Jember!" Ember said. "Cool." The human replied. We talked for a bit. Lunch was over. We headed to our last 3 classes then "school" was over.

-TT-

We got back to the tower and everyone was there. Raven reading a book, Beast Boy playing game station, Cyborg was kicking BBs' butt at video games, and Robin and Star talking. "How'd it go?" Cyborg asked us when we sat down on the sofa. "TORTURE! How do people even go there?!" I yelled. "Yeah, I know, when I was still all human high school was horrible too." He said. Ember just nodded after we talked. I turned over to Robin. "Hey Robin, Ember and I saw this kid who looked so much like you, it wasn't even funny. He had black hair like you." I said. He just shrugged. I started to get a little suspicious…

-TT-

-ROBINS POV-

Ok, so maybe I was at the school. _Maybe_ I don't trust them to get the info. I told Starfire and she said I need to be more trusting with our friends…

-TT-

-BACK TO JADES POV-

Many hours after that we all went to sleep. Before that I told Ember that during lunch tomorrow we'd go look for the info.

DAY 2

In the morning at 6:00 I woke up. I had an hour more to sleep but I couldn't so I decided to get dressed. After that I looked in the mirrior. My clothes did NOT look like my uniform. No armor. I braided my hair and changed my eye color to neon green with my powers. Since I couldn't change my puplies to black they stayed Neon green. I tried my best to blend it in and, guess what, it worked! I found a way to make my light gray skin really pale. On my time on Earth I learned about comic books. One was laying around so, I read it. After I finished it Leo, my dragon came up behind me. I gave him dragon-food. After he ate it I walked out of my room and made myself some cereal in the kitchen. After that I looked over the sofa to see if Ember was still asleep, she was. I watched some TV from the counter. After a 30 minute show of Invader Zim there was five minutes till Ember had to wake up. I smirked. I called Leo into the room and told him to lick her face. She shot up. "Where is meh Wolf?! Anyo- Umm… what happened?" Leo licked her again. I heard an "ewww…". I replied by saying, "That's what," and pointed to Leo. "C'mon, hurry up."

-TT-

We got to school. "Ok, remember, we'll look for the info today at lunch." I asked if Ember remembered. "Yeah, I know, _Amber,"_ She said jokingly. I glared at her. "_Don't ever_ call me _that_."

"Okay, okay! I won't!" She yelped. We walked to our classroom. I set down my neon green back pack. About 30 minutes later the bell rang and we went to our next class. It was history and the teacher looked odd. During lunch Ember and I are going to look for the info in this room.

-TT-

We looked through some teachers desks during lunch.. No luck. So, after lunch Ember and I are joining into high school band. We both picked saxophone. Since we aren't from Earth we were good at it . And when I say good, I mean GOOD. The older kids trying out and the kids that joined gave us glares, while younger kids in school were awestruck. We sounded better than the TEACHERS. "Uh… We've had practice.." I said. No, no we didn't. Later that day it was the end of "School".


End file.
